ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Xun Yu
How Xun Yu joined the Tourney In Dynasty Warriors 8, he has his most prominent role at Puyang in Wei's story and serves as the commander. He is besieged at Juancheng castle and has to be rescued. Once this is done, a cutscene is triggered in which Xun Yu thanks Xiahou Dun and his comrades for rescuing him. Xtreme Legends also has him participate in the Strategist Tournament of the Wu scenarios. In Lu Bu's story, Xun Yu reprises his role at Puyang, but is more defiant as he activates ballistae in an attempt to stop the general's army. In the historical route, he will appear to ambush Lu Bu's men at Dingtao as they continue their escape. He is also instrumental in recruiting Guo Jia during the latter's personal story in Blast. While watching a rasta concert in Kingston Town by Dee Jay, Xun Yu walked to the stage and announced on the microphone if the crowds wish Dee Jay to have a free concert if he joined Wei, he was to give a "hell yeah". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his formation wand near his face. After the announcer calls his name Sets up four wands around himself as the camera zooms saying "If you will have me, then I promise to use everything at my disposal to support you and your cause." Special Moves Tri-Formation (Neutral) Tosses two wands spinning forward at a considerable distance before landing in parallel to one another, immediately connecting with another wand placed by Xun Yu to form a trap in the shape of an isosceles triangle. Cloud Formation (Side) Causes lightning to come traveling down on the enemy in front of Xun Yu. Air Formation (Up) Xun Yu jumps into the air, swinging his wand and setting up wands octagonally on the ground. Bird Formation (Down) Spins four wands around Xun Yu, then they set up in front of him. Pressing B again, causes placed wands via special attacks and Smash Attacks to burst into streams of light. Divine Emperor Formation (Hyper Smash) Xun Yu readies his rod saying "This will end it." then hurls blue-colored energy waves towards the opponent three times in a row: first to the left, then to the right, and another to the center. Also activates previously placed traps. Comet Formation (Final Smash) Xun Yu announces "You are pretty lacking." and throws his wand into the air, causing numerous needles of light to rain down within his position. The attack leaves behind six wands forming a hexagon. Victory Animations #Xun Yu crouches and sets his wand down saying "I expected more out of an officer." #Xun Yu sets up wands in a square and ignites them saying "Nothing makes me happier than to face you as my enemy." #Xun Yu thrusts his wand then swings it left and stands on one leg saying "Clearly, I held the advantage in the mind." On-Screen Appearance Xun Yu walks in and swings out his want saying "I cannot afford to lose this battle. That would disappoint many people." Trivia *Xun Yu's rival is the Southern Comet Jamaican kickboxer, Dee Jay. *Despite Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires lacking an English dub, Xun Yu shares his English voice actor with Cinder and Howzer. *Xun Yu shares his Japanese voice actor with Club and Shun'ei. *Xun Yu shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh, Urien, Javik, Naomasa Ii, Kurow Kirishima, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits), the Lyle Dylandy Lockon Stratos (in the Cherudim Gundam) and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Xun Yu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Diavolo, Mokujin, HR-H, Guyver I, Weezing, Tiger Mask, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Adon, Dr. Clash, Yeti, Lu Meng, Prince Fluff, Ben Tennyson, Kidomaru, Utakata, Zabuza Momochi, F.A.N.G., Tidus, Lavi, Birdie, Dee Jay, Shun'ei, King, Griamore and Dreyfus. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters